Transmission power of a mobile phone varies according to changes in various environmental conditions. Therefore, a mobile phone is required to have a mechanism for keeping transmission power constant.
For example, a patent document 1 discloses a technology for correcting transmission power according to a frequency. Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H07-235902